Wearable computers or wearable devices may refer to electronic devices, such as glasses, watches, or clothing, which can be worn on a body of a user. The electronic devices, such as the wearable devices, have developed into connected devices with the spread of smart phones, and have the ability to perform a function of notifying the user of messages, emails, received calls, or social network services while interworking with the smart phones or mobile phones, and moreover, the wearable devices have the trend of performing the functions above by themselves.
The electronic devices, such as the wearable devices, may be worn on the user's body like accessories to communicate with the user at the nearest position to the user. The wearable device may continue to collect detailed information on surroundings or changes in the body in real time. To this end, studies about low power technology by which the wearable devices can be used for a long time, and studies about minimization, stretchability, and flexibility of a material to enhance the wearability of the wearable devices are in progress.
These electronic devices, such as the wearable devices, need to continuously provide information to the user while continuing to operate for a long period of time.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.